How the Sun loved the Moon
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Lucy is the spirit of the sun. She has always loved watching the people of Earthland during the one time of year she could enjoy the night, during a lunar eclipse. But this time she finally has someone to enjoy the night with. (RoLu drabble)
1. Chapter 1

The Sun Loved the Moon

BY: the Observer

 _Tell me the story_

Lucy loved her job. It brought happiness to the people who lived on earth and she couldnt think of anything better. She got to see so many things eachday. Happy families enjoying picnics under her rays, friends going out together, lovers sharing kisses in her evenig light. Well actually to be honest she never felt comfortable with that. Believe me she thought it was beyond romantic, but she felt bad for "eavsdropping" on all of them. But its not like she had a chioce in what she saw. She was in charge of the sun after all. Lucy was the spirit of the sun you see. She was the one that made sure it rose every day and set every night. She enjoyed her job. The sunlight had always made her feel at peace and she loved doing the same for others.

There was always two days in every year that Lucy loved and those were the days she could she what happened after her shift was up. During a Lunar eclipse. Lucy's job ended every night when her coworker, the Moon, took his turn watching over the world. She had enver met him before, even during the times they were both in the sky together. For some reason he was never there. She didnt understand how but thats the way it was. " Maybe tonight will be different", she wondered out loud. Lucy took a deap breath. The Lunar eclipse had finally come and she couldnt wait to see what the people of earthland would do this year. Last year, which was her first Lunar eclispe as spirit of the sun, and there were lots of different festivals. All of them celebrating the occassion. She remebered seeing people eating all sorts of yummy things and playing all sorts of games too. She remebered a time when she too had done the same with all her friends. Before she was chosen for this job she too was a human. She wasnt sad about leaving. Sure she missed doing the same things she used to like going to the beach with friends, or just walking around town on a nice day. 'But this is more important' she told herself.

 _About how the Sun_

Lucy watched as the Moon slowly made it's way in front of the Sun. She felt the its shadow pass over her skin. This was the only time she felt cool. Being in the sunlight twenty four seven had her used to being warm all the time and she embrassed the time where she could be cold. Once the Moon had completely covered the Sun, Lucy looked around at her surroundings for her co worker. Everything was darker, thanks to the shadow, but she could still make out a few things. The room was empty as far as she could tell. Lucy frowned. ' Looks like I'll be watching alone. Again'. she thought. Lucy let out a small sigh and looked back out over the world.

Lucy watched as a group of children played a game of chase in a brightly lit town. They were all wearing brightly colored clothes and wearing decorative masks. She smiled, but it wasnt a happy one. She was remebering wehn she too had friends, people to laugh and cry with. ' Not anymore' she thought. She watched a littl elonger beofre finally turning away. She felt like she wanted to cry. She sat down on one of the couches in the small room where she watched over earthland. Her hands found there way to one of the pillows next to her and she pulled into her. Her face burried in the soft velvet she let all the teas she was trying to hold back. She loved her job. She truely did. But that dint mean it didnt have its flaws. She was always alone in her duties. Watching people be with the ones they cared about all the time, it made her feel even more so. Lucy continued crying into the pillow for what what felt like hours. She only stopped when she felt something cool touch her sholder. She slowly lifted her head to see what the touch belonged to. As she looked up her deep, brown eyes met blood red. She jumped up off the couch and stared at the figure before her. He had red eyes that stood out greatly against his ebony hair. His skin was pale, almost white. He was tall, maybe a few more inches then she herself and he looked particulary muscular. He was dressed in all black from his shoes to his shirt.

" I'm sorry. I didnt mean to scare you. Please forgive me", he said.

His voice was deep and made a sense of calm come over her.

" Who exactly are you?", she asked. But as soon as she asked the question she knew how stupid it was. there was no one else he could be. She mentally slapped herself.

" I'm the Moon's spirit. But you can call me Rogue" he said.

Lucy watched as he hesitantly held out his hand to her. His face was calm but she could tell he was nervous. She dropped the pillow she was clutching onto one of the couches and shook his hand. It was strong and she liked the feeling of her warm skin against his.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy." she said. She watched as he nodded and she could see a small smile on his lips. for a while they just stood there awkwardly. Lucy was the one to break the silence.

" So, um, how come I've never seen you before?", she asked," I'm mean during the eclispe".

She watched as he looked away from her gaze and his hands clenched his arms. After a moment he responded.

" I am here for the eclipse of course because i dont really have a chioce but...".

she watched as he lowered his eyes from the wall to the floor and she could have sore thathis pale face was gaining a rosy hue.

" When I first saw you here for the eclispe I didnt knwo what to do. The spirit before you didnt like to talk so I didnt knwo if you would want to", he took a breath then went on to say," You also looked so happy watching eveyone from the window and I liked seeing you happy, and making weird faces when you saw different things."

 _Loved the Moon so much_

Lucy just stared at him. So he had been there but he didn't speak to her because he liked seeing her happy. ' Man thats creepy!' her mind was screamng at her. But as she watched him awkwardly shuffle his feet and the way his cheeks had gone red when he had confessed to her and found it kinda sweet. She smiled.

" Well thankyou, but I would have loved to talk with you. It gets lonely some times, you know with our jobs and all." she said.

She saw his body relaxe slightly and he finally met her gaze. She had never seen eyes like his beofore _. 'They're so beautiful'_ ,he thought, _'he really is kind cute, especailly when he was blushing earlier'_. Lucy relized just what she had been thinkng and felt her cheeks grow warm. Why was she thinking that? Is it because she hasn't seen anyone in so long? She was brought out of her thoughts when Rogue started speaking again.

" In that case would you mind if I watched with you for the remander of the evening?" he asked.

Lucy nodded and gave him a smile. Then they both made their way over to the window to look over the world. For many minutes they were content in just observering the events but after a while they started talking. Asking eachother things like what there favorite thing to do was when they participated in the festivals, and things of that nature. As they talked Lucy kept noticing noticing small things here and there. Like how Rogue always kept his eyes on hers while talking or how his lips looked so soft and... Lucy mentally shook herself. Was she really falling for him? They just met! Not to mention they would never be able to see eachother again till the next lunar eclispe.

 _He died every night_

When the Sun started to peek out form behind the Moon it was like a spell had been broken. Lucy and Rogue both stopped their conversation and watched together as more and more light peeked through. Rogue was the first to stand from their spot on the couch. Lucy looked up at him and thougt about how nice it was to talk with some one again. It was wonderful. She had enjoed all hearing all his stories and being able to tell him her own.

" It would seem our conversation will have to wait until the next time." he said.

" I suppose it will, wont it?" she said solemnly. She looked down at her lap. She didn't want it to be over. ' I don't think I can wait another year to be able to see him again' she thought. She looked back at him. He was looking back out the window again. She looked him over once more. His strong arms crossed over his chest. She noticed how his black shirt stretched out over his broad chest. She looked up to his face trying to memorize each tiny detail. While she was doing so he turned his gaze to her.

" I enjoyed talkng with you this evening Lucy", he gaze was so intense it took Lucy a moment to find her voice.

" You as well. I really like havig you here with me this time". she said, her cheeks growing warm," I can't wait until the next time we can see eachother".

Lucy felt as if she were on fire. Did she really just say that? She stood and watched teh last bit of the moon glid across the Sun. She felt the cool touch of his skin on her hand and looked down to find his fingers interlocked with hers. She looked up a him. He had a small smile on his face. She felt her fingers tighten around his and smiled at the way they fit almost perfectly together. For a while they just stared at eachother, enjoying eachothers touch.

 _To let her breath_

Rogue slowly leaned forward. Lucy felt herself doing the same and just as the Sun was fully revealed the two felt the touch soft of eachothers lips against their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy watched as the people of earthland set up for the annual Lunar Eclipse festival. Brightly colored streamers and banners being hung up on shops and streetways. parks being filled with picnic blankets and all manner of games and activities. People milling around from place to place, all of them sporting big smiles on their faces. She watched it all from her place in the small room where she spent most of her days watching over these same people. But today was different. For today was the day before a Lunar Eclipse.

Lucy couldn't help but let a huge smile slip onto her face. She was just too excited for the night to come where she could finally see her dear friend and lover, Rogue, whose job was to watch over the people of earthland in the night.

It had only been one year since the two had met during a Lunar Eclipse. Lucy could remember how happy she had felt at having a companion instead of watching the nights festivities alone. The two had talked and observered the whole time and throughout it all Lucy had found herself falling more and more for Rogue. And she later learned that the same had happened to him as well.

It was right as the sun had come out of hiding from behind the moon that the two had in a way admited their feelings for one another through one single kiss.

Lucy rememebred every detail of that moment and replayed it in her head daily. The way her lips had felt against his cool ones. How her hand had melded perfectly into his. But mostly she rememebered how it was all over way too quickly. It was only minutes later the two had to part ways and go back to just barley missing one another each night when the sun set and the moon took its rightful place in the sky.

The days following, Lucy often found her mind wondering to that one kiss. Not the kiss itself but the person she shared it with. There had been several times she had made comments to herself about just how ridiculous all of it was. Or even every once in a while wondered how her friends would react to such a thing. And when she thought of this, her mind then strayed to the idea of what would be like if this had happened while they were both "alive". As soon as these thoughts entered her mind she quickly dismissed them away.

Lucy found herself walking towards the small table near one of the many couches in the observation room. She carefully opened the top drawer and pulled out a stack of neatly folded papers. After settling down on the couch closest to the window she started to reread the pages. Each page consisted of two paragraphs each. One in her writing, and the other in Rogues hand. Both paragraphs consisted of what the two thought or had seen during their time in the room. It was maybe four months after the two had met, that Rogue had come up with the idea of writing back and forth. Lucy thought the idea was brillaint and whole heartily began writing down everything she would have said if Rogue had been beside her during her "shift".

She leafed through the pile glancing at each paper, and catching glimpses of their continuous conversations. Her eyes lit up coming across the few where Rogue had gotten bored during his shift and drew random pictures in the margins. He had wrote next to his first illistration, which was of a man who he had seen fallen alseep in a tree, and near several of his others that she was lucky to be the one to see the day. For in his opinion the night was boring,which is why he resorted to drawing instead of writing. She had countered back stating that he was the one who was lucky since the few times he did write down his observations they were always about acts of ludicrasy that people had done. He then in an attempt to prove her wrong had written a play by play of what went on during his shift and even though she had to admit its contents were indeed boring, the way he had written them made it amusingly exciting to read.

Lucy continued to look back over their conversations till it was almsot time for the festival to begin. The people down below had started up the games and festivities. This year it seemed they decided to hold a tournament of sorts where contestants went up against one another in sculpting scenes depicting the sun and moon. There were some very impressive ones, she had to admit.

It was about half way through the competition that the eclipse began. Laterns were lit and everyone watched as the moon made its way it fornt of the sun. Not eve two minutes after it began to cover the sun, did lucy find a fmailiar presence beside her and the cool touch of skin against her hand.

She looked over and was met with the sight of ruby red eyes staring into hers. She felt her breath catch momentarily, for she had forgotten just how intense those eyes were.

"Lucy your staring"

"Huh?"

Rogue smiled a bit at her. Oh how she had missed seeing that smile.

" You were staring", he replied.

Lucy smiled back and waved her hand a bit, " Is it so worng for me to stare for a moment after not seeing you for six months?" she asked sarcastically.

Rogue replied by pulling her into a close embrace. Lucy felt her face heat up a bit at the gesture, making Rogue laugh softly.

The two looked out the window, watching the rest of the nights events unfold. Rogue watched with great interest as the artisains in the sculpting contest worked on their peices. He occasionally would make comments on each ones techniques and about how he might have used a different method were he to have entered.

This comment then started a new conversation topic the two had been careful to avoid. What the two of them had done when they were still among those in Earthland.

( A.N: hewo! so this is kind of short i know and its not over, i have another part im going to add to this. its just that the other part with Lucy and Rogue's backstories was getting kind of long and i didnt know where to break it off at. so that will be a whole chapter in itself instead of part of this one. I hope this is alright for a second part to " How the Sun Loved the Moon". i really love this story idea and the poem/quote i based it off of. Anyway please let me know what you think and if you would even enjoy reading about their pasts. i know its not the best story to write a sequal to but i couldnt let the idea go. \0.0/ An update on my other stories, i am finsihing up the next chapter for "Capturing the Moment" and should be able to post it (hopefully! ) by next weekend. As for my other story " Unexpected Muse" , which i havent updated in forever, im still contemplating on whether or not to continue with it. i have some ideas of what to do with it but i dont know how well it would turn out. Last but not least for the "Daydreams" series i will (again hopefully!) be putting up part three next week as well. :) As always please read and review and thankyou for reading this super long update notice! ~Observer)


End file.
